


The Castle

by Serena_SilverMoon



Category: Poem - life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena_SilverMoon/pseuds/Serena_SilverMoon
Summary: I wrote this and a few others as class assignments a good 10 or so years ago, and I'm happy with it. I got a good grade on it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I even entered it in to a poetry contest and won. Anyway this is one of my favorite poems, so please be nice to it.

The Castle

 

By: Serena SilverMoon (S. C.)

 

Life is like a castle; it's old, and has mystery,  
For most are spooky, and creepy,  
It always has something hidden from you,  
You will only find a small little clue,  
No matter how hard you look,  
You will only find a little book,  
You will never solve this mystery,  
For it's all in History,  
And you will never find,  
All the secrets hidden deep within the mind.


End file.
